Is cheerleading forever?
by chatelaine
Summary: The story takes place right after Metamorphosis (episode 2) and right before Hot Head (episode 3). Lana's just beginning to think about other things besides pom-poms and cheers. It's my first-ever fanfic and written in half an hour, so be warned. ;)


Lana sat before her bedroom mirror, gazing thoughtfully back at her reflection. Her bristle brush, dangling limply from her hand, was once again brought into motion, sliding over her already perfect hair. Was this how she was going to live her life? Performing little cheers at football games and then dressing up to look nice for Whitney on their dates to the local diner? There had to be something else in store for her. Just...what was it?   
  
"Lana!" came the call up the stairs, breaking her momentarily from her thoughts. "Lana! Whitney's waiting for you in the living room!"   
  
"I'll be right down!" she called down to her aunt in return. Turning desperately to the mirror again, Lana lifted the brush halfway to her head, and then paused. What was she doing this for? There was a soft clatter as it was placed onto the table top, and in its place a tissue appeared. Lana leaned a bit closer to the mirror as she wiped off the lipstick she had just a moment ago worked so hard to put on. The same was repeated with her eyeshadow and blush, and she did her best to remove what she could of the mascara.   
  
"Lana! Are you coming?"   
  
"Yes! Just a minute!" The satiny black dress was slipped over her head, and Lana rummaged through the closet for a simple pair of jeans and a loose top. Her ensemble was completed with the worn-out tennis shoes she hadn't worn since before her fourteenth birthday.   
  
"/Lana/!"   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she managed to reply as she ran a hand back through her hair, giving it a slightly more tousled appearance. A quick look in the mirror, and then she was bounding out of her room and down to the front door.   
  
"Lana, you look.... Er, Lana?" Whitney had started before he'd even gotten a good look at her.   
  
"What? Is there a problem?"   
  
"N.. Er, no. No problem. You just look different, is all." Whitney managed a slight smile as he turned to head out the door. Lana followed him, a bit disturbed by Whitney's reaction. If he really did like her, shouldn't it be because of /her/ and not her appearance? Whitney opened the door to his truck and helped Lana settle in, before he moved around and went in the driver's seat. Neither of the two said much as they pulled off and began their journey down the road.   
  
"My necklace!" Lana gasped as she clutched at the empty space at her neck, breaking the silence. "Would you mind if we went back and got it?" Whitney sighed, but simply continued driving.   
  
"Can't you just forget your stupid necklace for once?" Whitney began in an almost frighteningly harsh tone. All Lana could do was stare hard at him for a moment before she twisted in her seat and looked out the window in front of her.   
  
"Pull over and let me out."   
  
Whitney didn't stop.   
  
"Lana – I didn't mean it. We can go back if you want..."   
  
"Let me /out/," she replied with a solid voice. This time Whitney did pull over, but he reached out and grabbed Lana by the arm.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it and go." But it was too late. Lana was already out the door and slamming it behind her.   
  
"Lana, come back!" Whitney yelled through his open window as she trudged through the mud at the side of the road.   
  
"Fine! Fine, just leave! I would've rather gone to practice anyway," he shouted as the tires of his truck spun and he was off.   
  
Lana wouldn't cry, she wouldn't. But where was she supposed to go? Back home, just to be flooded by questions by her aunt? A friend's house where she was likely to meet the same end? No, there was only one place she /could/ go, only one place she would want to go. She looked up just then, in the setting sunlight, only to find the friendly door of the Kent household directly before her.   
  
****************   
  
Clark was sitting up in his loft above the stables as he watched Lana and Whitney pull off and out of sight, down the road. What did she see in him that Clark didn't have? Maybe Lana just didn't like guys like him. What was he even thinking? Of course a girl like her wouldn't like a guy like him.   
  
With an inaudible sigh, he moved toward the radio and flipped it on. A whole evening and absolutely nothing to do. Chloe was off doing research on some story from the Torch, and Pete was in football practice. Figured. For about ten minutes, Clark just sat there watching the telescope, wishing he could somehow show Lana that she was too good for some jock who would always put her second to his love of football. He was only shaken from his daydreaming as the sound of feet started up the stairs towards him.   
  
"You don't have to keep coming up here," he muttered, sure it was just his father coming up to try and convince him that it was for the better that Clark couldn't be on the football team.   
  
"Oh, okay.... I'll leave." It was a soft voice, the loveliest in the entire world. To Clark's ears, at least.   
  
"Oh, no, wait! I thought you were someone else." Clark moved nervously over to the stairs and looked down, locking his gaze with that of the beauteous Lana Lang. For a moment he was captivated - entranced by her awesome beauty...but then Lana took another step and walked onto the landing.   
  
"Your mom just said I could come on up...I hope you don't mind. I didn't mean to disturb you."   
  
Clark looked at Lana's mud-covered sneakers and jeans, and towards her somewhat deepened features. It was obvious that something had happened, for she had left with Whitney, and now he wasn't here.   
  
"Want to have a seat?" he managed after a second or so, gesturing towards a chair.   
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks," Lana said quietly as she moved over a few steps and sat down. A minute or so passed in silence, and Clark shifted uneasily. Lana just kept her gaze at the window, towards the sky.   
  
"Is anything wrong?" It was the only thing he could think of to say. There was a long pause, with Lana simply wrinkling her nose a bit.   
  
"Clark...do you think I'm ugly?" Lana asked in the gentlest voice Clark had ever heard, and he nearly lost his balance.   
  
"Lana, you're beautiful. Why would you ever think otherwise?" he asked, taking up all of his self restraint not to rush forward and put an arm around her.   
  
"I don't know, it's just sometimes.... Well, Clark, thank you. That really helps." Lana said as she turned her head sideways to get a better look at him. She flashed Clark the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen, and he suddenly felt like he was melting on the spot. As quick as it had come, it was gone, but it was replaced with a content grin instead of the frown she'd been wearing when she came in. Lana rose to her feet, and started to make her way back to the stairs. Clark had to say something now, or he'd regret it for the rest of his life.   
  
"Hey, Lana...think you'd ever want to stop by the café after school sometime?"   
  
The seconds before she said anything were painful, and for a half a moment he wished he'd kept silent. Then, the smile was back, and Lana nodded, letting her shimmering black hair slip over the sides of her face.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."   
  
"Great. So I guess I'll see you around, then." Clark could've smacked himself. 'I'll see you around'? What kind of a line was that supposed to be?   
  
Lana just giggled as she made her way out.   
  
"I guess you will."   
  
To be continued...


End file.
